


Don't Let Me Go (Cas)

by imetyouinthebathroom



Series: Sacred Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Dean, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Poetry, thoughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imetyouinthebathroom/pseuds/imetyouinthebathroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Dean's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go (Cas)

**Author's Note:**

> Sup? Soooo, here's part two. Enjoy! c:

Hey there, my dear angel.

It's been a long time, 

since we both held hands

and connected our mouths.

 

Saviour is how I call you.

You pulled me out of the doom.

I'll never be able to thank you enough

for everything that you've done.

 

Let's go back in time and remember the day,

when we first met, when we both fell.

That night at the lonely barn,

you found me and I got lost in your eyes.

 

Fate is kinda funny,

I never truly believed,

that some people are just meant to be.

But now you've made me see.

 

True love does exist.

You made me live again.

Cuz like I told Sammy before,

Being alive's not the same as breathing in.

 

But now you're gone

Gone like everyone else I've ever loved.

The only one I've got left is my brother,

but I still feel so alone.

 

Why did you have to leave me Cas?

I'm giving up on life.

Cuz what's the point of my heart beating,

if I can't have you by my side.

 

Castiel, I need you.

I've prayed to you every night.

Waiting for you to show up,

and effortlessly make me laugh.

 

C'mon my love, please tell me now.

Tell me why you became deaf to all my calls.

Why do you keep ignoring my prayers?

You gotta know I don't believe in other angels.

 

You're the only one I love.

My light, my reason to be.

And I hate to ask for help,

but Cas, I need my saviour again.

 

Yesterday I saw a star.

I't wasn't quite at night,

but still, the moon shined.

So I wished for a chance.

 

A chance of you being alive.

A chance of kissing you again.

One chance to make things right,

and never letting you go away.

 

You said I taught you how to be free.

Well, you taught me how to feel.

And even if you're not here,

I know that we've still got Free Will.

 

My soul belongs to you.

My heart, my life, do too.

Cuz even if you're not here, 

No one will ever own them but you.

 

I'm drifting off to sleep.

My eyes are getting heavier.

I wish I could kiss you goodnight,

hoping everything will be better.

 

Goodnight, my dear Angel.

I hope it was a good talk.

Close your eyes, pretty baby,

and rest, wherever you are.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should the next one be about Bobby or Mary?


End file.
